The Pieces He Left Behind
by QueenofOld
Summary: My take on the 'Logan has sex with Marie, then leaves only to come back later to find out they have a kid together' plot. If you're hardcore Rogan, you won't like it! A certain Cajun friend steps in and saves the day. Brief Rogan, but definitely ROMY.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: I have read a bunch of great stories involving Logan taking off after bedding Marie for the first time, then coming back to find out they have a kid together. I kind of felt like most of those stories involved her forgiving him a little bit too quickly for my liking, so here's my take on that plotbunny. Takes place after X3 and...Remy was never in Origins in this fic...so keep that in mind.  
**

**Rating: NC-17/M**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Pairing: Rogan and Romy  
**

**_Thoughts are italicized. _  
**

**Chapter 1**

"Didn't your parents ever tell ya that it's rude to stare, kid?" Logan groaned as he shifted uncomfortably on the arm chair.

Marie was sitting on his bed just next to him, staring at him when they were supposed to be watching the hockey game together. He hated the actual staring, but he loved the reason behind it...although he could never let her in on that dirty little secret. Marie had been the object of his sexual fantasies since they met and she was just an impressionable kid.

Since then, she had blossomed into a sexy, confident, spunky little southern spitfire.

She was his southern spitfire. His to protect. His to care for. His to watch sports with. His to frequently take for rides on his bike...but never his to have sex with.

He wanted her in that way more than he could admit, but a creature like him could possibly destroy a girl like her.

Lately, his little southern spitfire was getting harder and harder to resist. He kept catching her staring.

It wasn't just a regular, lost in space stare. It was a "come hither", undressing him with her eyes kind of stare.

Marie rolled her eyes, "I wasn't staring."

Logan crossed his arms and spoke without taking his eyes off the television, "Then stop **not** staring."

"I was just wondering if you've ever been without these..." she scooted to the edge of the bed, leaned over and brushed over his muttonchops with an uncovered hand, which nearly made him shudder.

She'd gotten her powers under control, and although she had only touched Logan's bare skin a couple of times since then, he could swear she had the softest, most supple flesh in the world.

Logan grumbled, "Yea, I'm sure I was without 'em...before I hit puberty."

Marie rolled her eyes and stood, stretching her arms above her head. Logan had to will his eyes to stay off of her body. She was wearing gym shorts, a tank top and not much else.

Damn her and her touchable skin.

She had spent her formidable years covered from head to toe and now she was making up for lost time...unfortunately for the sexually repressed Wolverine.

_"Down boy"_ he thought as she stretched her lean body out. She turned back to him just in time to miss his eyes traveling over her ass and exposed thighs, "Want somethin' to drink hon? Headin' to the kitchen."

Logan cleared his throat, "Yea...a Molson's."

"Can I have one?"

Logan shot her a look, "Isn't that illegal?"

She glared and crossed her arms, "Lookit here, ole man...I turned 21 four months ago. I'm perfectly legal."

_"Yea you fuckin' are"_, he thought as he eyed her breasts.

She followed his gaze to her chest and blushed. She'd neglected to wear a bra on purpose, but she had no idea she would catch him openly drooling over her.

She gave her chest a little jiggle and smirked, "See somethin' you like?"

He shook his head and looked away, "Quit it, kid."

She sauntered over to him, feeling slightly emboldened. Marie stood directly in front of the television and began playing with the hemline of her tank top, slowly lifting it up around her midsection, "Wanna better look, sugah?"

Logan's jaw clenched as his eyes struggled to remain on the floor...but where she currently stood prevented him from looking anywhere but at her legs. His breathing quickened as he felt the adrenaline pump harder through his veins. Wolverine was trying to break through.

"Careful, kid."

She raised the shirt a little higher, "Or what? You'll spank me?"

_Among other things..._

She stepped closer and pushed his knees apart with her leg before she pulled the tank top off completely and tossed it away.

Logan wasn't looking up at her. He was still trying to keep his eyes to the floor when he saw her tank top lightly land on the floor behind her. He hesitantly looked up and saw the 8th and 9th wonders of the world staring at him in all their perky, milky white glory. His mouth almost immediately began to water at the thought of sucking on those pert, pink nipples that stood mere inches from him.

"Fuck Marie..."

His chest began heaving and he was baring his teeth. He needed to get the Wolverine under control before something happened...

Logan stood quickly, causing her to take a small step back. His trembling hands brushed over the soft bare skin of her waist. Wolverine was winning. The smell of her skin, the glow of her breasts...it was all too much. He closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on remaining human and keeping his feral side at bay, but the words she spoke stirred the animal within.

She pressed herself against him, "Logan...I want you. It's ok...I trust you."

When he reopened his eyes, they were darker. He mumbled in a gravelly tone, "You shouldn't."

The Wolverine had won. The poor girl had no idea what she was getting into. She didn't know that his feral side didn't just come out when he was fighting...

With that, he grabbed her arms and threw her onto the bed. He stared at her as he ripped off his shirt and yanked open his pants. She was panting when he crawled up the bed after her and yanked off her shorts.

Marie bit her lip and trembled in anticipation as he licked his way up her body, biting and groping along the way. When he reached her breasts, he attached his mouth to her nipple and began sucking, almost as if he were feeding from her.

The sensation was unbelievable. She arched her back and ran her hands through his hair, gripping his face to her bosom as she whispered, "Oh Logan..."

He growled against her breast and licked his way up to her neck. She expected him to kiss her, but he just reached down and positioned his cock at her entrance. She pushed against him a little, "Logan...I'm not on anything. We need to use a condom."

He just growled again and thrust forward, burying himself inside of her to the hilt.

Marie cried out and scratched at his skin. It was the most intense mix of pain and pleasure she'd ever felt in her life. She cried out his name in surprise and desperation, "Logan!"

He began fucking her wildly with deep, powerful strokes as she continued to murmur protests about the nonexistent condom. As pain gave way to pleasure, she stopped caring about their lack of protection and figured he would simply pull out.

Logan grabbed her leg and hooked his arm under her knee, bringing it parallel to her face as he deepened his thrusts. He never said anything, he just grunted and growled as he fucked her.

Eventually, he got impatient with their position and pulled out, yanking her over and forcefully positioning her on her hands and knees.

He quickly pushed back in and moaned as he gathered her hair in his hand as he began roughly pumping into her from behind. He used her hair as an anchor as he thrust in and out, making her body violently jerk at each thrust. He yanked her hair back and forced her to sit up on her knees as his pace became more frenzied and rough.

He gripped her breast tightly and bit into her neck, almost drawing blood at the forcefulness. The painful pleasure sent her over the edge as she cried out his name.

Logan roared and threw them both forward onto the bed as he came deep within her.

She panted and whispered his name as her vision grew cloudy. Marie was asleep within moments...having virtually blacked out.

* * *

Logan woke up with a start and looked at Marie as she slept next to him. He lifted up the sheet and surveyed her "injuries". He noted the bruises on her breast, back and waist and the prominent bite mark on her neck, "Shit..."

He knew what he was doing when he did it, but he couldn't stop himself. He couldn't stop long enough to take control and keep from hurting her.

An overwhelming sense of guilt washed over him as he traced a finger over the bruising on her waist. Logan got out of bed and began silently moving around the room to get dressed. He tossed some things into a bag and headed for the door, but was stopped by her small voice, "Logan?"

He stopped and slowly turned around to look at her. She was gorgeous. Marie sat up, clutching the sheet against her breasts as her salt and pepper hair hung wildly hung around her face.

She looked freshly fucked and completely perfect because of it.

Her voice trembled slightly, "Where are you goin'? Did I do somethin' wrong?"

Logan looked down, then shook his head, "No kid...It was me...it was all me."

She followed his eyes to the bruises that peeked out of the sheet above her breast then shook her head, "I wanted everything that happened...didn't you?"

"More than you know..."

She scooted to the edge of the bed and wrapped the sheet around her body before she stood, "Then why are you leavin'?"

"It wasn't all me, kid. I let him take over and he hurt you. I'm not strong enough to keep him at bay when you're around."

"Logan, look at me...I'm fine. Don't go...please. I need you here."

He stared into her eyes for a moment and shook his head. He felt ashamed for what he had done. He had completely ruined the dynamic of their relationship and he didn't know what to do, so he responded to his first instinct...run. Logan didn't think he could handle a relationship or any level of commitment with her and he wasn't man enough to say so.

Marie stared at him with pleading eyes as her heart raced. He couldn't leave. He was the only family she had left.

She didn't want to beg, but she made one last ditch effort to stop him, "Don't...please stay with me."

Logan quickly kissed her head, "You'll be ok, kid."

And that was it. He turned and walked out of the door, leaving her to crumble to the floor in a blubbering heap of tears. Her hand subconsciously went to the mark on her neck as the tears fell.

In a few weeks, she would realize that he had marked her in more ways than one.

* * *

**Reviews please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Three months prior to Logan's departure**

Marie and Storm took the jet to New Orleans to recruit Remy "Gambit" LeBeau...a reformed thief and gambling expert who happened to be able to manipulate kinetic energy and charm the panties off of virtually every woman he met. Marie had grown up around southern boys like him and was wary of the Cajun from the very start.

"If all the ladies back at this mansion o' yours looks as good as you two...Gambit might have to come back with ya right now."

Marie crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at him as Storm continued talking about the benefits of life as an X Man and teacher.

An hour later, they were still sitting in the same seedy bar as Storm tried to speak logically to the southern boy who wouldn't stop staring at her breasts. Marie stood and tossed a couple of bills on the table to cover she and Storm's drinks, "Lookey here crawdaddy...the pay is good, you can make up for all the bad shit you've pulled during this life and you'll be savin' the world while you're at it. You're in or you're out. We don't have time for all this flirty bullshit."

He laughed a little and smiled that little devilish grin of his as he rubbed his finger across his goatee. Remy eyed the southern belle across from him, "Spunky...I like 'er. Will you be on my team, belle?"

She leaned down slightly, "If I don't kill you in training first."

Gambit laughed and smacked the table, then gave her a long look, "When we leavin'?"

********End flashback********

She stayed in bed for nearly two days after Logan left, crying her eyes out. Storm, Jubilee, Kitty and even her ex boyfriend, Bobby, came by to try to lift her spirits, but she refused to even open her door.

On the third day, she finally showered and pulled it together enough to eat some of the food Jubilee had left outside of her door. When she attempted to venture out of her room later that evening, she found Remy leaning against the wall, holding a drink out to her, "Some morphine to dull the pain..."

She took the drink and took a sip, cringing as the amber liquid burned her throat, "What is this?"

"Whiskey. You'll get used to it, belle. The burn jus' means it's workin'."

Marie shuddered and walked back into her room as Remy followed, "Why don't you get dressed and let Gambit take ya out for a night on the town?"

She shook her head, "I'd rather just fester in my room."

Remy cocked his head to the side as she tossed herself back onto the bed and curled her body into the fetal position, "Wanna talk bout it?"

She looked at him and laughed, "Right..."

"Why you laughin', belle?"

She shrugged as her laughter died down, "I was just tryin' to figure out how me talkin' to ya bout my problems was gonna lead to me sleepin' with you...cause that seems to be the only reason you ever talk to women."

"Aw that's cold, belle. Real cold."

"But true..." she said as she took another sip of her drink, smirking over the glass.

"I've had plenty of conversations with women that didn't lead to their bedroom...thank ya very much."

"Really? Like who?"

Remy paused and thought for a moment. His eyes twinkled as he spoke, trying not to break into uncontrolled laughter, "My momma and grandmomma."

Marie giggled and ran a hand through her hair as Remy pointed at her face, "That's what I wanna see...there's the beautiful gal we all know and love."

"Yea...I'm a real charmer."

Remy cocked his head to the side, "So...you gonna spill it? Or do I have to get ya drunk to find out the whole story?"

She shrugged and looked down before whispering, "He left me."

"You talkin' bout wolf man, belle?"

She nodded wordlessly as she sat her drink down on the nightstand, "We had sex...and then he just left. I asked him to stay...begged really...then he just..."

Her voice trailed off as she looked away, impatiently wiping at the tears before they had the chance to reach her cheeks.

Remy pursed his lips together, "I'm sorry, belle. I know what it's like to lose someone ya love."

She took a deep breath in an attempt to stop crying before she spoke again, "I just hate it cause he was the only family I had. My parents kicked me out after they found out bout my mutation and he was the first person to take me in...show me kindness. Four years ago...he promised to take care of me...I shoulda known promises like that can't be made to a girl like me."

"Don't you get down on yo'self like that, belle. You deserve all the promises in the world."

Marie looked at him, "Tell me about her."

Remy raised his brows, "Who?"

"The girl you loved and lost..."

Hours later, Remy and Marie had successfully relayed each others life stories. He told her about Bella Donna, and she gave him her full history with Bobby and Logan. They traded stories concerning their childhoods in the south and their shared love of football.

Remy tried to teach her card tricks, but she failed horribly, which provided both of them endless hours of entertainment.

They fell asleep on her bed that night, fully clothed, and in each other's arms.  


* * *

The next afternoon, she found Remy in the gym and approached him as he finished working out on the punching bag. He was taller and leaner than Logan, but his muscles were just as defined.

He shook his hair out of his face and smiled at her, "Good to see you up and about, belle."

Marie smiled and nodded, "Thanks...I just wanted to thank you for hangin' out with me last night. That was real sweet."

He nodded, "Was my pleasure, belle. I definitely enjoy your company."

She nodded slowly and looked down, "I didn't know you were so..."

He turned his head to the side, "So what? You surprised I spent the whole night with ya and didn't cop a feel?"

Marie laughed nervously, "No...that's not what I was gonna say..."

"Well good...cause I did try to cop a feel...just once though."

She rolled her eyes and playfully shoved him, "Shut it, LeBeau. Just take my gratitude and leave it at that, k?"

He nodded and wiped at his face with a towel, "Whatever you say, belle."

Marie turned and started to walk out, but stopped and turned back around, "So...did you want to hang out again tonight?"

Remy nodded, "I wouldn't wanna be anywhere else, belle."  


* * *

For some reason, they never ran out of things to talk about. He stayed in her room, or she in his almost every night and to her surprise, he was a perfect gentleman.

Even Remy couldn't find it in his heart to sink low enough to take advantage of girl with a recently broken heart.

Truth be told, she was the most vivacious, challenging, frustrating, amazing woman he'd ever had the pleasure of knowing. He'd been with plenty of pretty faces in his lifetime, but none ever "got" him the way the spitfire from Mississippi did.

She watched football, knew how to cook a decent jambalaya and called him out on his bullshit without any reservations. She was unlike anyone he'd ever met.

On her end, Remy was quickly becoming Marie's balm for the heart that Logan broke into tiny little pieces. She didn't even realize her romantic feelings for him until he said something about Bella Donna during one of their late night talks.

Marie felt a bit of jealousy creep up and immediately tried to force it down. The last time she let her heart open, it was fed to the wolves. She didn't think she could survive another episode like that, so she ignored her feelings and buried them deep.

Even as she was busy fighting her feelings for the Cajun, she realized that the more time she spent with him, the less she mentioned Logan's name and the less she thought about him. She was beginning to heal, with the help of an unlikely friend.

When she first met him, she thought she had him pegged...but three weeks after, the man who she thought loved her left, Remy was sticking by her side and offering the shoulder she desperately needed to lean on.


	3. Chapter 3

"I can't, Remy...please."

Marie was stopping another "almost kiss" from happening between her and Remy.

The first one happened when they were fighting over the remote in her room one evening. She wanted to watch Love Actually and he wanted to watch Die Hard. They wrestled on her bed for a moment before he landed on top. Their laughter died down as he looked into eyes. He started to lean down to kiss her, but she put a hand on his chest and turned her head.

He moved from atop her immediately and said nothing.

For a while, he tried to leave her alone, but he was drawn to her. He knew that Marie was his destiny.

The second time, they were sharing ice cream in the kitchen. She was reasoning that Logan left because she simply wasn't pretty enough.

Remy scoffed and dropped his spoon, "Are you kiddin' me, belle? You're gorgeous. You're one of the most beautiful women I've eva seen!"

She rolled her eyes, clearly not buying it. He reached over and took a hold of her chin as he looked deeper into her eyes, "You're beautiful, Marie...inside and out."

They looked at each other for a long while. She even leaned in, but at the last minute, she pulled away, apologized and rushed from the kitchen.

Now, they were in the Danger Room. He had just shared his powers with her to help her defeat a simulated Mystique.

They could practically smell the adrenaline in the air as they panted while the computerized world around them fell away.

Remy approached and eyed a small cut on the side of her face, "You ok, belle?"

She nodded, "Yea, that was great."

He smirked and stroked her cheek with his thumb, "You kicked ass, doll."

Marie blushed and shrugged as she unzipped the top of her uniform to free her neck from the leather constraints. He took a deep breath and almost whispered her name, "Marie..."

She looked up at him with questioning eyes, "What's up?"

He took a deep breath and leaned down to kiss her, but she jerked back, "Remy...please."

Remy gently brushed over her neck with his finger tips, "Look at me, Marie...I'm not him. I ain't gonna hurt you like that...I'd die first."

She looked up into his eyes as his thumb brushed against the front of her neck, "I'm scared..."

His ministrations made her close her eyes and tilt her head back. Remy leaned in and breathed against her neck as he whispered, "Let me in, Marie...lemme love you the way you deserve."

Remy slowly curled his hands into her hair and brought her face to his and kissed her lips gently and lovingly. She returned the kiss with equal passion and fervor, which caused him to moan against her mouth.

As the one innocent kiss evolved into a full-blown make out session, Remy pried her arms from around his neck, "Not here, love...I wanna do this right."

She smiled nervously and stared into his eyes for a second as he stepped back and took both of her hands in his, "Regardless of how much ass you kick...you, my darlin', are a southern belle...and you deserve to be treated as such."

He laid a soft kiss on her knuckles and looked into her eyes, "I'd be honored if you'd allow me to take ya out for a date this evenin'."

Marie nodded and blushed. It was literally the first time she'd been asked out on a real date.  


* * *

Remy did his research and found a cajun restaurant about thirty minutes from the restaurant, which proved to be a hit with Marie.

They feasted on jambalaya and crawfish and played pool. They talked a lot about nothing in particular, yet they never stopped laughing and enjoying each others company.

During a silent moment, while Remy was taking a swig of his beer, Marie looked down and fiddled with the wrapper of her straw, "Why me, Remy? Everyone knows you're a ladies man...you can have your pick of the litter...why you spendin' all this time with me?"

Remy put his beer down and looked into her eyes, "To be honest, I can't put my finger on it...I'm drawn to ya, belle. I just got a feelin' you're my destiny."

Marie didn't say anything. She seemed almost shocked at the revelation, but Remy didn't mind. He knew she was still reeling from the painful shock of being left by the man who was supposed to protect and take care of her.

Remy allowed the moment to pass them by as he changed the subject.

When they arrived back at the mansion, Remy eyed her nervously, "Did ya wanna come to my room?"

She looked at him and contemplated his question for a while before nodding, "Sure."

He breathed out, "Come up to my room in about 15 minutes...k?"

She nodded and watched as he rushed up the stairs.  


* * *

Marie walked into Remy's room, which was lit by a few small candles and was empty. A single red rose lay on his bed, silently invited her in.

She smelled the rose and called his name as she looked toward the bathroom, but there was no response.

Marie's mind ran as she wondered if she was truly ready for this, but when she thought about what he had said at dinner...she began undressing. She was falling for Remy hard and fast and she needed to let go of the man who had broken her heart into a million pieces.

When she was naked, she climbed into his bed and waited for his return. A couple of minutes later, he walked into the room, carrying a tray of chocolates. He was talking when he came in, but his mouth dropped open when he saw her on his bed, sitting up with the sheet clutched to her chest.

He set the chocolates down, "What ya got on underneath there, belle?"

Marie blushed, "Nothin'..."

Remy slowly undressed himself before climbing into bed with her. He gently tugged the sheets from her hands and began laying gentle kisses all over her body. It seemed as if he was worshipping her, kissing even the most insignificant of body parts.

He kissed her palm, her forearm, her knees, her calves. He eventually kissed his way to the apex of her thighs and gently licked the soft lips of her pussy. She jumped and leaned up on her elbows to look down at him in surprise. No one had ever done that to her before.

Remy looked up and smirked before he reached a hand up and gently pushed her down onto her back, "Just relax, belle...sit back and enjoy."

She did as told and closed her eyes as she felt him dip his tongue inside of her and give it a slight swirl. She panted softly and bit her bottom lip as he continued his work, hungrily lapping at her pussy as her body trembled from the pleasure he provided.

He moved his lips up to gently suck on her clit, which caused her to writhe in intense ecstasy. She called his name repeatedly as she reached down and ran a hand through his hair. Her hips were involuntarily bucking upwards against his face as he brought her closer and closer to orgasm...but he stopped short and smiled at her.

She gasped and looked down at him in shock and disappointment, "Why'd you stop?"

He patted her thigh and kissed up her stomach to between her breasts, "I wanna feel you cum on me baby..."

Remy reached over to the nightstand and pulled out a condom. Within moments, he had pushed himself inside of her. She looked into his eyes and stroked his face as she whispered his name.

He pumped in and out of her at a steady, intense pace as he grabbed her hands and pinned them above her head, intertwining their fingers together as his chest pressed against hers, causing her hard nipples to slightly dig into his skin.

Before either of them knew it, they were cumming together, shivering and crying out in unison.

When they finished making love, Marie felt slightly nervous that she would wake up to find him attempting to make his escape, but when he gathered her into his arms and kissed her forehead, she relaxed slightly and allowed her body to curl into his.

When she woke up tomorrow morning, she would still be enveloped in his protective embrace.  


* * *

They were happy for a few weeks...

Then he noticed that she kept getting sick. Remy would end up running after her when she'd rush from the room with a hand over her mouth, looking for a sink, toilet or receptacle to vomit into.

The first time it happened, he didn't think much of it. He just sent her to bed and brought her ginger ale and some pepto bismol. The second time, he felt a little more paranoid...the third time, he knew.

It had only been a couple of weeks since they first had sex and they had used a condom, so he was smart enough to know that it wasn't his baby, which is probably why she was in such denial over the whole situation. She refused to even acknowledge her sickness, tender swollen breasts or volatile mood swings. She went about her business, pretending nothing was wrong.

Remy was getting tired of walking on pins and needles, so he decided to call out the pink elephant in the room.

She emerged from the bathroom after getting sick for the second time that day. Remy stood there with a glass of ginger ale and saltines, which she gladly took and thanked him for.

He watched her for a few moments and sighed, "Marie...you've been getting sick a lot lately...and you haven't really been yourself. I think-"

She cut him off, "Dont. Don't say it."

He noticed that tears began forming in her eyes as he spoke, "Marie. You gotta face it sometime. Just cause no one says it, don't mean it ain't true."

Her bottom lip trembled as she looked down, "I told him to use a condom...but he was like an animal...it was like he didn't hear me."

Remy closed his eyes and pulled her into a comforting embrace. Against his own judgement, he whispered, "It'll be alright..."

Truth be told, he had no idea if it would be alright. He could only hope.

"What am I gonna do, Remy?"

He rubbed her arms and kissed her head, "Take your time, belle. I'll be behind ya no matter what."  


* * *

Remy convinced her to go to the doctor's and accompanied her on her first appointment. When Marie told the doctor that her pregnancy was unplanned, she was handed pamphlets that outlined her "options".

She and Remy sat on her bed as she looked down at the brochures. They had been silent since her appointment.

"What do you think I should do?"

He rubbed her back, "I think you should follow your heart. I think you should make the decision that you can live with."

"Do you think I should keep it?"

"I can't tell ya that, belle...but I can tell you that I love ya and I'll be there for you...and whoever else you bring along."

Marie looked down at her hands, "You'd raise another man's child?"

"I'd raise **your** child."

She smiled through the tears that threatened to fall, "Thank you for bein' you, Remy LeBeau..."

He kissed her cheek and smiled, although internally, he was unsure of what he had just gotten himself into. Of course he had wanted to be a father...one day...to children that had sprung from his loins.

Now he was preparing to raise the child of a man he had grown to utterly dislike in the next seven months...but he would do it. He would do it because he loved her and he would love that child because it came from her.

* * *

**REVIEW please! Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry folks, but I have to speed through her pregnancy because it's just not as important. Also, the professor has already come back in this fic, so keep that in mind.**

* * *

Remy was shocked at himself. He had agreed to help raise a child that wasn't his.

He had no plans of going back on his word, but that didn't stop him from freaking out about it every now and then.

As her pregnancy progressed, he wondered what it would have felt like if she had been carrying his child. When they walked into a room together, would his chest swell with pride as people took note of her slightly rounded belly?

Maybe he'd find out one day...when she was ready to have another.

For now, even though Logan was absent, his presence was felt every second of every day. Every time she got sick, got moody or touched her stomach, Logan was there...like a thorn in Remy's side.

Marie seemed to be conditioning herself to believe that her baby was Remy's. She refused to acknowledge Logan's potential place in her or her child's life, which slightly surprised Remy.

Late one evening, Remy sat rubbing her feet as she graded papers. He paused and looked at her, "What if he comes back, belle?"

Marie looked at him for a long time, "So what if he does?"

"Do ya think he'll wanna be apart of the baby's life?"

"I don't know...but he won't be apart of **my** life. Not after what he did. I don't know if I wanna give him the chance to hurt my child the way he hurt me."

Remy grazed his hand over her barely there belly, "Do you wanna try to tell 'em you're pregnant?"

"What do you mean? Like now?"

Remy nodded, "The professor can use Cerebro. Just try so he won't come back here and try to ruin nothin'."

* * *

The next day, Marie and Remy stood outside of Cerebro as the professor tried to locate Logan. He closed his eyes and made the connection with him. He was somewhere in the Smoky Mountains when the professor started communicating with him.

_"Hello, Logan..."_

_"Great...almost as soon as I stopped blocking you, you're in my head."_

_"I'm contacting you at Marie's request."_

_"Uhh...I can't do this right now."_

At that, Logan terminated the connection and tuned the professor out completely. It was as though the very mention of her name incited a panic within him. The professor came out, "I'm sorry...but he cut off communication as soon as I told him you were the reason why I found him."

Marie took a breath and nodded wordlessly before turning and rushing off. Remy ran after her, "Slow down, belle...ain't good for the babe for you to be runnin' round like that."

She clutched her hands together, "I dunno what I was expectin'."

He pulled her into his arms and kissed her head. That was that. Remy was definitely going to be a father.

* * *

That evening, Remy felt like Marie needed some cheering up, so he took her out to "their" cajun restaurant. He put his arm around her and kissed her temple as they sat together in the booth.

She turned her head to look at him, "What?"

"Just wanted to show my gal some love...ain't that allowed?"

Marie smiled and leaned against him, "I love you, Remy."

"I love you too, belle." Remy paused as he watched her cup her small belly, "Did it hurt your feelins?"

Marie took a deep breath, "It angered me more than anything."

He nodded and put his hand over hers as it rested on her stomach, "You and this baby are gonna have all the love ya need, ya hear me?"

She looked into his eyes and nodded, then nuzzled her face into his neck.

* * *

Remy and Marie moved into a suite on the top level of the mansion, right next to Scott and Jean's old room. They were becoming more and more successful at forgetting that Logan had anything to do with Marie's present "condition" and were living happy, normal lives.

Remy sat at the desk, begrudgingly grading papers as Marie sat on the bed with her own stack of projects from her students. She sighed and tossed her red pen away before looking at Remy and smirking.

He caught her look and smiled briefly before looking back down at his papers, "What's up, belle?"

"Hopefully you in a few minutes."

Remy looked up as his eyebrows shot skyward. Nothing was better than a woman who was forward about what she wanted.

Marie stood and pulled his desk chair outward so that she was standing directly in front of him as he looked up at her. She motioned toward his jeans, "Open your pants, LeBeau."

He stared up at her as he did as he was told. She bit her bottom lip as he pulled his half hard cock out. Marie moved forward slightly, "Make it hard."

That made him raise his eyebrows again. She simply cocked her head expectantly and put her hands on her hips. She watched as he wrapped his fingers around his shaft and slowly began pumping up and down.

Marie pulled the straps of her nightgown off her shoulders and allowed the material to fall to the ground and pool around her ankles.

He was fully hard almost immediately.

He moved forward to take her hips, but she stopped him, "Now...make me wet."

Remy slid his hand up her thigh then pushed his middle finger inside of her, making her moan and jump slightly. He smiled and leaned forward to lay kisses across her stomach and waist.

He felt her juices coat his finger and smiled before he stopped his movements. She pushed him back by his shoulders and straddled him.

Within moments, he was inside of her and she was rolling her hips onto his at a deliciously slow pace. He would have given her anything in the world at that moment if she asked for it. She had him eating out her hand as she leaned down and nibbled on his ear.

Remy grabbed her ass with both hands and helped move her faster. Soon, they were both cumming as he cried out against her neck, "Damn baby...you're so good."

She whispered softly, "You ain't so bad yourself, LeBeau."

* * *

"You've got a pretty big baby in there, Marie."

They were at her five month ultrasound and her doctor was preparing to tell them what the sex of the baby was.

"What we got in there, doc?" Remy asked.

The doctor stared at the ultrasound and moved the wand around her belly for a few moments before she smiled, "It's a girl!"

Remy just smirked and held out his hand, "Pay up, belle...I was right."

She playfully swatted his hand away, "I'll have to owe ya one, LeBeau."

The rest of her pregnancy progressed normally and easily. Remy was always sweet and supportive, massaging her back, taking her to Lamaze class and rubbing her feet. He was there for her the entire time.

He even spent time talking to the baby and rubbing her belly.

Remy was at her side for all 22 hours of her painful labor. When "their" daughter, Emma, was born, Remy was surprised to feel an instant connection to the baby girl who was the spitting image of her mother.

From her dark brown hair to her button nose and pouty lips, she was Marie all over...except in her eyes.

When anyone looked into her eyes, they could all too easily tell who her biological father was.

* * *

For her being half Wolverine, Emma was a very good baby. She had her mother's sweet, yet spunky temperament.

Emma was Remy's baby girl and when he was with her, there were no ifs, ands or buts about it. Marie could see their connection since the day she was born. Remy was the first to hold her after they had cleaned her off.

He took a deep, shakey breath as they carefully handed him the tiny pink bundle and seemed almost hesitant to hand her off to Marie.

Marie had been told that the first year of her baby's life would fly by, but she didn't realize just how true those words were until she and Remy were planning Emma's first birthday party.

Throughout the first year of Emma's life, Remy and Marie were the picture perfect family. He took to being a father to Emma like a fish to water. By the time she was 10 months old, she called him "dada" and seemed to prefer him over her mother, but Remy reassured Marie that is was just a phase.

Marie had all but completely forgotten about Logan. She was perfectly happy in her own little world with her daughter and devoted partner and was looking forward to building their life together.

When Emma was 18 months old, Marie was sitting in the library, enjoying a rare moment of peace and quiet while Remy was at the park with Emma.

All was quiet...until she heard the familiar hum of a motorcycle engine approach the mansion.


	5. Chapter 5

Marie felt sick to her stomach when she heard the motorcycle engine sputter to a stop. Her first instinct told her to hide, so she dropped the book that she was reading and practically flew up the endless flights of stairs to her room.

As soon as she shut the door she dropped to her knees and tried to catch her breath. She was hyperventilating, but she didn't know why. She didn't need him anymore...she didn't want him anymore...

* * *

Logan entered the mansion and looked around.

Half of him expected...no hoped, that Marie would come bounding down the stairs to greet him. But after the way he left things with her, he was pretty sure he'd be lucky to escape their first encounter after his return with both balls.

Storm came walking down the stairs and gasped, "L-logan...what are you...when did you..."

"Good to see you too, Storm", Logan said as she approached and gave him a half hug. She looked worried...but then again, when did Storm not look worried?

The weather witch stuttered and seemed to be checking her surroundings for someone or something, "Uh...I should go."

He nodded and quirked an eyebrow, "Seen Marie around?"

Storm shook her head and smiled nervously, "No...no, but I have to go. Your old room is still available."

Logan gave her a weird look before proceeding up the stairs to his room. He dropped his stuff and waited for a while before he built up enough courage to go to Marie's room.

He knocked on the door, but when there was no answer, he slowly opened it and peeked inside. None of her things were there...the room was completely empty.

Had she run away? Did she simply change rooms?

As he stood there trying to figure out which room belonged to Jubilee, his hearing picked up on someone else arriving at the mansion. He heard "the cajun" call Marie's name and began walking back toward the foyer.  


* * *

Marie shut her eyes tight as she heard Remy call her name. Shit...she had to come out now.

She took a deep breath and walked out of her room and began walking down the first flight of stairs. As soon as she rounded the corner, she saw Logan standing on the landing. He must've just walked out of the wing she used to live in.

Their eyes connected and she worked hard not to flinch under his intense gaze. She cleared her throat and crossed her arms, "Hello, Logan."

Her voice was cold and stoic...just the way she needed it to be.

"You look great, kid."

She said nothing as he just stared at her. A second later, their eyes had been redirected to Emma, who sat in Remy's arms in the foyer below where they stood. Remy had watched the entire exchange and felt horribly uncomfortable in doing so.

Marie rushed down the stairs, brushing by a perplexed Logan. She immediately took Emma in her arms and gave Remy a "let's get the hell outta here" look, before he led them out of the foyer.  


* * *

Logan sat in the kitchen for hours that afternoon, hoping to run into Marie. He wondered who the hell the kid that the cajun had in his arms was...maybe they were babysitting or something.

All in all, their first run-in after over 2 year long absence had gone much worst than expected. He wished that she had yelled or something...that cold, calm collected reaction to him was his worst nightmare.

It meant it was possible that she no longer felt strongly enough about him to be angry for what he had done to her.

Remy walked into the kitchen and raised an eyebrow at the brooding Logan, who was nursing a Molson's and barely spared the cajun a glance as he entered the room.

He walked to the cupboard and got out a sippy cup, "Fancy seein' you here, wolf man."

Logan rolled his eyes and groaned. He never really cared for Gambit. He was jokester and he could tell he had eyes for Marie...something he had, no doubt, taken advantage of during his absence.

Remy filled the sippy cup up with juice and turned around to leave, but Logan stopped him, "How's she been since I left?"

Remy turned back around and looked down at the sippy cup, then looked back up at Logan, "That's somethin' you're gonna have to ask her."  


* * *

Marie had just finished bathing and dressing Emma for bed when Remy entered their suite with her bed time sippy cup.

Emma reached out and smiled, "Dada cup! Dada cup!"

"That's right milady. Daddy got your cup. Ya ready to sing our bedtime song?"

The toddler nodded eagerly as Remy picked her up and took her to the rocking chair, "Ready...now sing...nighty night mama bear, nighty night papa bear, nighty nighty night Emma bear. Night mama bear, night papa bear, nighty night Emma-memma bear."

Remy kissed her head and gave her her cup before laying her in her crib. Marie crossed her arms and watched as he walked toward her, "She's gettin' too big for that crib...gonna have to get her a toddler bed soon."

Remy nodded and rubbed her back, "Saw Logan in the kitchen."

When Marie quickly turned to leave the room, Remy followed and closed the door behind them, "I don't think he's leavin' anytime soon, belle."

She glared at no one in particular, "Why did he have to come back? Why can't he just crawl back into whatever hole he skulked out of?"

Remy sighed. He felt the same way. The last thing he wanted was to have that asshole coming into their lives to disrupt everything.  


* * *

Logan woke up early the next morning and camped out in the kitchen again in an attempt to run into Marie.

Breakfast for the students had come and gone, so he almost gave up hope. He perked up, however, when she entered the kitchen, balancing the baby he had seen the previous day in Remy's arms, on her hip.

"Uhhh...hey kid."

She stopped in her tracks as the smile she wore drooped into a stone cold gaze, "Logan."

"Cute kid...whose is she? Did Kitty and Bobby finally hit the sack?"

Marie narrowed her eyes at him. Was he really this dunce, or had he actually not yet looked at the girl? She stood there for a while as Logan looked back and forth between her and the little girl in her arms.

As the little girl's features began to register...her hair...her nose...her mouth...Logan's stomach began to sink. This little girl belonged to Marie.

She was her spitting image...except for her eyes. The eyes were definitely familiar, but not Marie's. Where had he seen them before?

"M-Marie...you had a baby?"

Emma squealed and pointed at herself, "Bay bee!"

Marie smiled down at the little girl, "That's right, you're the baby. You hungry baby girl?"

"Hungweeee!"

Marie put her daughter in the high chair that sat directly next to Logan, who stuttered, "When...how...I mean..." he lowered his voice, "Is she..."

Marie glared and whispered urgently, "No Logan. She's not yours...she's Remy's."

"But...I.."

Marie cut him off, "I can't talk about this now. I have to feed Emma breakfast."

Logan repeated the girl's name as he looked at her in her highchair, "Emma..."  


* * *

Finding out that Marie had a baby shocked him to the core. The fact that she had a baby with gumbo, of all people, made him sick to his stomach.

An hour later, he had retreated back his room to splash some water on his face after watching Marie interact with her daughter. She was a terrific mother...attentive, patient, sweet and loving.

As he stared down into the sink, he began imagining what the past couple of years had been like without him there.

He jerked his head slightly when he realized how old the baby probably was. He was no expert, but the kid looked like she was almost two...

As he did the mathematics in his head, he looked up into the mirror in front of him and realized why the baby's eyes had looked so familiar.  


* * *

Marie was in the empty locker room getting dressed after a much needed workout and shower.

She wrapped herself in an oversized towel and began pulling her clothes from her locker when she heard the door of the locker room slam open.

Marie jumped and peaked around the locker bank to see Logan standing there with his chest heaving. She jumped again when he slammed the door behind him and stalked toward her with clenched fists, "Tell. Me. The. Truth."

She tried not to tremble as she lied, "I don't know what you're talkin' about."

He seemed to cross the room in mere seconds as he grabbed her by the neck and slammed her into the lockers, just hard enough to make a sound, but not hard enough to hurt her. He leaned in and growled through gritted teeth, "She's mine isn't she?"

Marie tried to push him off of her, but he was too strong, "Get the fuck off!"

He leaned in and yelled at her, "Did you have my baby?"

Marie suddenly kneed him in the groin. His healing factor was good, but he still felt the pain she caused. He released his grip and clutched his crotch for a few seconds as Marie readjusted her towel as it stayed wrapped around her body.

She glared at him as he recovered and straightened up. He grabbed her again and pinned her to the locker, this time with his arm, "Marie...so help me-"

"You have some fucking nerve! After what you did to me? You wanna come here and read me the riot act? Fuck you!"

She tried to leave, but he pushed her back against the locker. He didn't really know what to do or say in this situation. He didn't know what to think...he just knew he had been kept away from something that was rightfully his. That didn't settle well with the Wolverine.

Logan took a few steadying breaths and looked into her eyes, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Marie looked away briefly, then back into his eyes, "The professor tried...but when you panicked at the mere mention of my name, I figured I'd leave well enough alone."

Logan looked down...partly out of confusion...mostly out of shame. He whispered, "She's mine..."

"No. I was telling the truth earlier. She isn't yours and she will never be yours. Remy is her father. He took care of me...of us, after you abandoned us. You'll never be anything more than a sperm donor."

With that, Marie pushed past the stunned Logan. Her words were so laced with venom, it took him a while before the poison wore off and he was finally able to move again.

* * *

**review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Logan's first reaction to the revelation that he had fathered Marie's baby was panic. He thought of fleeing and even pulled out his freshly unpacked duffle, but the Wolverine in him beat him down.

That's exactly what he had done before and he could clearly see how far that got him.

His second reaction...was anger. He didn't remember much from the locker room, he just knew he put his hands on her.

Great. Another thing to feel guilty about. Damn that fucking cajun...raising his daughter and fucking his mate. Completely unacceptable. He and gumbo would need to have some words.  


* * *

Marie had sat Emma down on the floor of the library with a few of her toys as she sat at the table across from her, grading papers. Marie smiled up at the toddler every now and then and waved before looking back down at her work.

She didn't notice Logan standing in the doorway until Emma picked up one of her toys and toddled over to Logan. She offered him the toy and yelled, "Pway!"

Marie looked up and jumped to her feet before rushing over to her daughter and picking her up. She moved her away from Logan as if he would kidnap her, "No no baby girl...leave the man alone."

Logan tried not the flinch as Marie referred to him as "the man" in front of his daughter. He shoved his hands in his pockets, "She's not botherin' me."

Marie ignored him and set her daughter back down among her toys before straightening up and looking back at Logan with a stone cold expression, "She needs to learn not to talk to strangers..."

He'd had his fair share of pain in his life, but that comment hurt worst than any physical injury he'd ever endured. He clenched his fists, "We need to talk, Marie."

She crossed her arms, "There's nothing to talk about."

Remy entered the room and felt the tension in the air. His eyes immediately fell to Emma, who, luckily, seemed unaffected by the negative energy. He walked in and picked up the toddler, who squealed when she saw him, "Dada!"

Logan took a deep breath and clenched his fists as he stared at Remy. Remy ignored him and quickly carried the baby out of the room, asking her if she wanted yogurt for her snack.

When they left the room, Marie and Logan were left to stare at each other. He glared, "My daughter's callin' that swamp rat daddy?"

"Don't call her that...she is not your daughter."

Marie tried to rush by him to leave, but he grabbed her arm and yanked her back, "Yes, she is!"

Marie slapped him with all her might, causing her hand to sting painfully, "I loved you! I cared about you! I begged you to stay with me...but you left me! We even tried to contact you to let you know that I was pregnant, but you refused to even hear him out! No...you gave up every right you had to her when you got me pregnant and ran away. I don't want you anywhere near her. I won't let you hurt her the way you hurt me. You just stay the fuck away from my daughter."

She snatched out of his grasp and started to leave the room, but he called after her, "So you're saying I should just walk away from this?"

Marie glared as she turned around, "Why not? It's what you do best, after all."

Logan stood there seething as she walked out. He was getting tired of her evil little shots at the end of their conversations. He had no idea about the baby. Had he any idea that she was pregnant, he was almost sure he would have come back...well...kind of sure.

His thoughts were interrupted by Remy coming back into the room. It was obvious he had handed off Emma to Marie. The cajun was fiddling with a deck of cards as he warily eyed Logan, "It ain't my place to tell you to stay away from Emma...that's Marie's choice...but it is my place to tell you to stay the hell away from Marie."

Logan glared and clenched his teeth, "Save it, gumbo."

Remy smirked as his eyes lit up flaming red, "I'll knock your ass into next week if ya think of hurtin' either one of 'em."

* * *

Usually, Marie and Remy would leave Emma with Jubilee or Storm once a week and have "date night", just to get away together. But since Logan's arrival, Marie didn't feel comfortable leaving the baby alone for fear that Logan would end up spending time with Emma.

Remy convinced her to just take a quick walk on the property to get some fresh air after dropping the baby off with Storm. She fidgeted nervously as they walked through the woods near the pond, "We should head back soon..."

He took her hands and led her to a tree, "Calm down, belle...baby girl is fine."

Marie sighed and looked around. She didn't notice when Remy got down on his knee in front of her...she didn't notice when he pulled the ring out of his pocket. He cleared his throat, which caused her to look down at the large emerald and diamond ring.

Her mouth dropped open, "Remy...how did you-"

He held up a hand, "Now I know you don't like me gamblin' so much...but I had a goal in mind for every penny I won for the past year."

She bit her lip and smiled as tears formed in her eyes, "Are you askin' me to marry you, LeBeau?"

"I think I am, belle."

She nodded vigorously before he slipped the ring onto her finger. As soon as he was back on his feet, he pulled her into his arms and kissed her hungrily. They soon lost themselves in the kiss as he backed her up against the tree. He smirked and murmured against her lips, "Care to have a little outdoor adventure, belle?"

She nodded and laughed softly as he hiked up her skirt and pulled her panties down before picking her up and wrapping her legs around his waist. Marie reached down and unbuttoned his pants before he pushed himself inside of her, causing them both to moan in pleasure.

He began slowly and sensually fucking her against the tree as she wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered his name repeatedly. She didn't even mind as the rough bark of the tree dug into her back...she only cared that he had her teetering on the edge of a powerful orgasm.

Remy ran his hand up her thigh and squeezed the soft, tender flesh as he nipped at her bottom lip, "Cum for me, cherie."

She did.

When they returned to the mansion, Marie immediately went to Storm's room to pick up Emma, but it was empty.

She asked Remy to check the common areas of the mansion, but when he returned empty handed, she panicked.

Remy tried to stop her, but she rushed to Logan's door and pounded. He answered as he ran a hand through his hair, looking as if he'd just woken up, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Where is she?"

He scrunched up his face, "Where is who?"

"Emma! Where is my daughter?"

"Marie?" Storm called as she carried Emma down the hallway.

Marie gasped and scooped Emma into her arms, hugging her close, "My god! Where have you two been?"

Storm looked from Logan to Remy confusedly, "We were just in the professor's office. He wanted to go over some paperwork with me...is everything alright?"

Logan glared at Marie, "Yea...everything's fine."

The crowd dispersed and Remy stood next to Marie, who was still clutching Emma to her body as she glared at Logan. Logan crossed his arms, "You think I'd kidnap her or something?"

Marie caressed her daughter's hair, "I wouldn't put it past you...it's not like you've never hurt me before."

Logan rolled his eyes, "Dammit Marie. I wouldn't kidnap my own daughter."

She narrowed her eyes and lowered her voice, "Do not call her that...this is her father."

Marie pointed at Remy and walked away. Logan started after her, but Remy stepped in his way, "You honestly think she's gonna wanna talk to you right now?"

Logan snarled, "I have more rights to that kid than you, French Quarter..."

"Oh is that so? Refresh my memory...how many doctor's appointments did you go to with Marie? What other names did she think about before she decided on Emma? How long was she in labor? How often did Emma wake up at night for the first two months of her life? How old was she when she took her first steps? What was her first word?"

Logan looked down as Remy fired off questions that he had no answers to. Fine...perhaps Remy did have rights to Emma...but Emma was his biological daughter. Surely he would be allowed some privileges to her.

Remy nodded at Logan's silence, "Precisely wolf man...you don't know anything about that girl...and it's all your fault. Now I understand that an animal like you may feel the need to claim what's rightfully his...but this lil girl ain't just some possession you can mark as your own. She's a person who you can easily hurt and let down...the same way you did her mother. You can't just let her down whenever life gets to be too much for ya...you have to learn how to stick around...even when it's hard."

Remy walked away to leave Logan with his thoughts and his doubts.

* * *

"Thank god he didn't notice the ring. I didn't feel like dealin' with that drama too."

Remy kissed Marie's cheek as she folded up Emma's blanket and glanced toward the sleeping infant in her crib, "He is her birth father, belle...legally, he has rights. Maybe you should let him at least hold her."

Marie clutched her daughters blanket to her chest, "I don't want to let him near her. I can't trust him to not hurt her..."

Remy nodded, "I completely understand where you comin' from, belle...but maybe if he's able to get to know her, he'll stick around for her...I know she makes me wanna be a better man."

She smiled at him, "Yea...she works that kinda magic doesn't she?"

* * *

**Yay! They're engaged!**


	7. Chapter 7

A few days later, Logan walked into the kitchen to find Emma in her high chair, making a mess of a chopped fruit salad as Marie was busy cleaning the kitchen, "No baby girl, we don't throw our food."

Logan cleared his throat as he eyed Marie's reaction to his presence. She seemed calmer than normal and not as angered by his existence. She glanced in his direction, acknowledged him, then got on her hands and knees to scrub up the sticky mess Emma had made on the floor below her high chair.

He just stood by the door and watched for a while.

When Emma started fussing and kicking, Marie sighed and stood, "Mama's hands are sticky right now darlin'...I'll get ya outta there as soon as I can."

Logan cleared his throat and stepped forward, "I can get her...if it's ok with you."

Marie narrowed her eyes a bit at him and took a deep breath. He could have sworn she was preparing to give her another, 'Get the hell away from my kid' speech, which was why he was completely surprised when she said, "Fine."

Logan cautiously approached the little girl who was desperately looking for a way out of her confinement. She reached up at him with sticky hands and whined, "Wan owwwwt!"

He slowly and carefully picked her up out of her chair and brought her to his chest. She smiled brightly up at him with all five of her tiny teeth, "Wango wash?"

Logan couldn't help but smile back at the toddler before looking to Marie for help with translation. Marie was still puttering around the kitchen, trying to clean when she looked up, "She wants to wash her hands."

"Oh...ok."

Logan took the little girl over to the sink and turned it on. He held her forward as she stuck her hands under the stream, splashing and giggling softly. Marie approached with a dampened towel and wiped Emma's face and hands before kissing her nose, "All clean!"

Emma raised her hands and smiled, "Awww keeen!"

Logan brushed some hair out of her face and stared at her eyes...so far, it was the only thing he shared with her. Marie watched him for a second as he gazed at Emma, "Remy said she's me from head to toe...except her eyes. Everyone could tell..."

Marie looked down and moved away, trying in vain, to busy herself with cleaning the kitchen. She had fallen silent and seemed to be biting her lip.

Jubilee entered the kitchen and smiled brightly at Emma, who squirmed in Logan's arms at the sight of her favorite aunt. Logan set the girl down before she rushed over to Jubilee and attached herself to her legs.

"Heya gorgeous! Wanna go watch television?" Jubilee asked as she glanced at Marie, who nodded in approval.

Once the two left the room, Marie and Logan stood across from each other in awkward silence. He ran a hand through his hair, "She's amazing, Marie."

She went to the sink and washed her hands as she spoke without looking up, "I know..."

"I'm so-"

"Don't. Don't even waste your breath. I don't care about your apology and I don't want it...not right now at least."

He fell silent once again and shoved his hands into his pockets, "You're gonna hate me forever, aren't you?"

She laughed bitterly and looked back at him, "Hate..." Marie turned around to face him as she crossed her arms and continued, "Without you, I wouldn't have had Emma, so no...by default, I'm not allowed to hate you...but I can't trust you anymore...and that still breaks my heart everyday. You were my only family...my closest friend...and you shattered me into a million little pieces."

Logan's head drooped, "I dunno what to say, kid...you don't want an apology..."

"I want a promise."

He looked up hopefully, "Ok...I can do that."

"I want you to think long and hard about the responsibilities of being apart of my daughter's life...and then, by the end of next week, if you honestly realize you can't trust yourself to fully be apart of her life...I want you gone for good."

Logan gulped slightly, "How will I know?"

Marie smirked, "Emma wakes up at 7am every morning. I expect you at our room no later than 7:01."

"Wait...what?"

She tossed a towel at him, "You're gonna learn what it takes to be a father...in other words, you're gonna do everything Remy's been doin' for the past year and a half. Good luck."  


* * *

"So, I took your advice."

Marie crawled onto the bed next to Remy, who was reading. She curled up next to him and nuzzled into his neck as he smiled and put the magazine down, "Oh really? What advice was that?"

"I'm lettin' Logan spend time with Emma."

Remy raised his eyebrows and kissed her forehead, "Wow...when?"

"Startin' tomorrow. I told him he has a week to figure out if he has what it takes to be a full time father...after that, if he doesn't think he has what it takes, he leaves and never bothers us again."

Remy nodded slowly, "Wow...pretty straight forward...do ya think he'll survive?"

Marie shrugged, "Who knows...he held her today and seemed to be mesmerized."

He brushed her hair from her face and smiled, "Well, you've got me mesmerized belle."

She blushed and giggled as he grabbed her and playfully tossed her onto her back before climbing on top of her and tickling her sides. She giggled uncontrollably and squirmed beneath him as he leaned down and kissed her neck, "Mmm my Mississippi belle..."

She ran his hands through his hair and brought his lips down to hers for a loving kiss. He ran his hands all over her body as he nipped at her earlobes and pulled down the top of her nightgown to attach his lips to the soft flesh there. She gasped and arched her back as he laid soft kisses across her chest.

Remy hiked her nightgown up and squeezed her thigh as she pushed down his pajama pants to free his erection. He moaned against her skin as he reached beneath her gown to softly finger her moistening pussy.

Marie reached down and guided his shaft toward her entrance as he kissed her neck. She sighed happily as he filled her with his length.

He looked down into her eyes and smiled, "Love you, gorgeous."

"I love you too, LeBeau..."

Their bodies rocked together in perfect unison as they held onto each other and made passionate love.

Unfortunately, Logan's sensitive hearing had picked up on their entire encounter. He quickly left his room and rushed to the kitchen, hoping the distance would drown out Marie's deliciously soft cries of passion.

He dipped into his stash of beer and popped the cap before taking a large swig.

_'That should be me'_, he thought as he mentally replayed the sounds Marie had made as Remy pumped into her.  


* * *

**Reviews please!**


	8. Chapter 8

Logan knocked on Marie and Remy's door at 7:01am. He could clearly hear Emma's babbling from inside before Marie opened the door, looking gorgeous in her bathrobe. She had Emma on her hip and a diaper bag in her hand.

She kissed the toddler on her cheek, "You're gonna spend the day with Logan, ok? I want you to be a good girl for him."

"Otay! I wuv woo momma!"

Marie smiled, "Love you too, baby girl." She handed her daughter off to Logan, "You need to give her some oatmeal for breakfast, then change her into her daytime clothes. If you go anywhere, let me know cause you'll need to take my SUV and make sure to strap her into her carseat. All of our numbers are written down on the notepad in the side pocket of the bag. Lunch at noon, nap at 1:30, snack at 4, dinner at 6:30, bath at 7:15, bedtime at 8, k?"

Logan sighed, "Wow...and I thought the military was strict."

"She's a toddler Logan...if you show weakness, you're screwed. Play with her, love her, cuddle, but always maintain order."

Logan nodded carefully as Marie gave one last wave before he walked away. When she closed the door, a previously unseen Remy wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and kissed her neck, "Come back to bed, belle..."

She smiled and closed her eyes, "You think I should be nervous?"

He kissed her neck again and whispered, "He wouldn't hurt her love."

"I know, but-"

He quieted her by quickly turning her around and laying a passionate kiss on her lips. She smiled up at him dreamily as he stroked her jawline with his thumb, "I want you to relax, cherie...Remy's gonna take care of ya. You've been bustin' your ass every single day for the past 18 months for that little girl. It's time for you to let someone take care of you."

He grinned mischievously before grabbing her up and tossing her over his shoulder, causing her to squeal in delight and surprise as he carried her to the bed.

* * *

**Meanwhile, in the kitchen...**

"See? It's good kid...come on...eat please?"

Logan was unsuccessfully trying to get Emma to eat her oatmeal. She'd taken a few spoonfuls, then sealed her lips and he was desperately begging her to eat more. She had even knocked a full spoon from his hands, causing a decent sized mess on the floor.

He eventually swallowed his pride enough to do the "airplane" to get her to eat the rest of her food.

After cleaning up the goopy mess she made, he cleaned her up and changed her into the jeans and plain t shirt Marie had packed. He cocked his head to the side and smiled at her as she clapped her hands and pointed out the window. This boring outfit wouldn't do.

He read over the "instruction booklet" Marie had included in her diaper bag and double checked her diaper bag for all of her travel necessities before heading up to the bedroom to inform Marie of his plans to leave the premises.

Logan was sickened when a half naked, wet Remy answered the door. He was even more upset when Emma squealed, "Dada!"

Logan tightened his hold on the toddler, "I just wanted to ask Marie if it was alright if I took Emma to that baby store...what's it called?"

Remy stroked Emma's cheek and smiled, "Hey beautiful...havin' fun with Logan?" She nodded and turned back to the toy she had in her hands as Remy continued, "Babies R Us...I'm sure it's fine...Marie's kinda busy at the moment..."

Logan rolled his eyes, "Thanks..."

* * *

It took him nearly a half hour to properly strap her into her car seat. Once she was secure in her seat, it took him almost 45 minutes to drive then 10 miles to the store. When he opened the back door to take her out of the car seat, his nostrils were assaulted by the most god awful smell he'd ever encountered.

She was fussing a little, so it was pretty obvious she'd pooped on herself. He laid out the changing pad in the cargo area of the SUV and gagged when he opened the diaper...then damn near freaked out when a little poop got on his finger.

After they were both successfully cleaned of poop, he carried her into Babies R Us and was met with adoring gazes by every woman there.

A young sales associate walked over, "Oh my goodness...your little girl is so cute! Do you need any help with anything mister..."

She paused to allow him to divulge his name, which he did as he bounced Emma in his arms a bit, "Thanks...Logan...just Logan."

"Well, Logan...you be sure to let me know if you need anything...anything at all."

He sighed and looked at Emma as the overly friendly sales associate walked away, "Don't be like that when you grow up, kiddo."

Logan picked out a couple of toys and several outfits for Emma, who was growing impatient by the end of their little excursion.

He looked at his watch and realized that lunch time was fast approaching, so he returned to the mansion. Lunch time was far easier than breakfast...but just as messy. She ate the spaghetti happily, but afterwards, Logan was forced to change her into one of the little dresses he had bought her.

He took her to the library, where they briefly encountered Kitty and Storm. After they left, he sat on the floor with Emma and began playing with her new toys.

It wasn't long before she began rubbing her eyes and whining impatiently. Logan scooped her up, "What's wrong, kiddo?"

He panicked slightly...she was fed...there was no poop in her pants...what could be wrong? He watched her rub her eyes again and let out a sigh of relief. She was tired. He could fix that.

He took her back up to his room and laid her on the bed with her cup, per Marie's instructions. Emma drank her juice, but continued to fuss. Logan stood at the foot of the bed and watched her, "Uh...you're supposed to be asleep."

She looked around the unfamiliar room and pouted, "Wan mama."

Logan frowned a little, "You'll see her soon, kid...take a nap first, ok?"

She shook her head vigorously as she reached for him. He sat on the bed and picked her up in his arms. Before he knew it, he had fallen asleep on the bed with Emma on his chest.

* * *

"Remy...oh god, Remy!"

They had just finished making love for the second time that day and she collapsed onto his chest, panting and laughing wearily.

Remy smiled and rubbed her back, "Glad I was able to take your mind off of things for a while, cherie."

Marie kissed his chest and rolled off of him, "Just for a while...I need to go check on Emma."

After she cleaned up and got dressed, she went to Logan's room to check on them. She crept to the door and peeked in and saw him laying there with Emma on his chest. She smiled and retreated back to her room.

Remy was lounging across the bed, "Everything alright in paradise, belle?"

"They're nappin'."

Remy laughed, "The wolf man is nappin' with an 18 month old? That's priceless."

Marie stared at him thoughtfully, "You know...I think he's takin' to this parentin' thing pretty well...I think he might really wanna be her father."

Remy flinched slightly and looked down. Emma had been his little girl since birth. It would be difficult to share the duty he had happily carried alone.

Marie caught the look on his face and laid down next to him, "No one'll ever replace you in her heart, baby."

"I know she loves me, belle...but it's only a matter of time before she stops callin' me 'dada' and starts callin' me 'stepdada'."

Marie kissed him, "One day I'm gonna give you your very own babies."

He grabbed her around the waist and rolled himself on top of her, "One day?"

She laughed and gently pushed against his chest, "Yes Remy...one day...just not today. I wanna get baby girl outta diapers before we decide we're gonna bring another little one into the world."

He pouted playfully, "Ya sure?"

"Don't gimme that look, LeBeau."

He laughed a little and kissed her softly before whispering, "One day..."

* * *

**Enjoying yourselves?**


	9. Chapter 9

Logan finished the remainder of his parenting trial without any major catastrophes. By the end of the week, he was more exhausted than he'd ever been in his life...physically and emotionally.

After putting Emma to bed on his last day, he asked Remy and Marie to meet him in the kitchen.

They filed in and leaned against the opposite counter, "What's up, Logan?"

Logan crossed his arms and sighed, "She's amazing...a little hyper, but definitely amazing."

Remy and Marie laughed softly and exchanged looks before looking back at him, "Yea, she's got a lil energy."

Logan nodded in complete agreement, "I'm asking both of you here because I thought I should officially ask you permission to stick around and be there for Emma..."

Marie nodded, "All the poop and sleep deprivation didn't scare you away?"

He shrugged, "Nothing's more scarier to me now than the thought of not getting to see her grow up." Logan looked at Remy, "I know we don't really get along, but I do have to thank you for being there for them. I got the chance to see how much work it takes to parent her alone and I don't know how she coulda done it without you."

Remy gave a single, pronounced nod, "My pleasure."

They all heard Emma whining on the monitor. Remy quickly took his leave to comfort her. He hadn't had the opportunity to spend any time with her since Logan's parenting experiment started.

Logan and Marie were left alone in the kitchen, standing across from each other. They were silent for a while, then attempted to speak at the same time.

Logan cleared his throat awkwardly, "Go ahead."

"I wanted to tell you that Remy and I are gettin' married."

Logan's eyebrows shot upwards, "Wow...ok...congratulations."

She nodded and smiled, "Thanks."

He shifted uncomfortably, "When's the big day?"

Marie shrugged, "Still figurin' that out...but I don't want one of those circus weddings."

It suddenly hurt to breath. He didn't want to show that he was hurting, so he had to make up an excuse to leave...and fast.

"Well, I've gotta go...I wanna get to the grocery store before it closes. All outta Molson's."

He was gone before she could say anymore.  


* * *

It kind of drove him crazy seeing Marie and Remy constantly acting like the perfect, lovey dovey couple every damn day...but Emma was his sanity saver.

Before returning to find out he had a daughter, he never really thought about being a father. But now, four months after returning to the mansion, he couldn't imagine life without his daughter.

Marie had slowly begun to refer to Logan as "papa" in front of Emma to get her used to him as one of her fathers.

At times, both Remy and Logan found that having two fathers was one too many, but they were determined to make it work for Emma's and Marie's sake. They simply stayed out of each other's way while Logan fought furiously to keep his jealousy at bay.

He found himself watching Emma with Remy and Marie as they played on the lawn of the mansion one day.

He was angry at himself for destroying the future he could have had with her...the future Remy would be enjoying in his place.

As he continued to watch his daughter run around in tiny little circles, he rested his forearm against the cool glass and exhaled loudly. At first, he just felt as though Remy had taken something he felt belonged to him.

He had recently and unfortunately realized that he was head over heels in love with Marie. The utter fear of that love was what made him run in the first place.

Guys like him didn't know how to handle love that real...so he sabotaged it. He did a great job of sabotaging it.  


* * *

Marie had planned an utterly nauseating princess birthday party for Emma, which featured all things pink and purple.

Remy and Logan stood off to the side as Emma, her friends and the two overgrown kids (Kitty and Jubilee), outfitted themselves in tiaras, pink boas and fake jewelry.

They could have sworn they looked perfectly content just watching the happenings of the party...which is why they were both equally horrified when Emma rushed over and took their hands, dragging them toward the party table.

She took turns climbing up on each of their laps to outfit them with their own tiaras and clip on earrings. Logan's small growls of displeasure did nothing to dissuade the precocious toddler from dressing him up.

Remy was much more easy going about his forced makeover. The good natured cajun positioned Emma on his lap before picking up a tea cup and sticking his pinky finger up to pose for a picture.

"Papa Wogan wike?"

Logan gave Emma a half smile as the tiara balanced crookedly on his head, "Not really kiddo...pink just ain't my color."

She climbed up his lap and kissed his cheek. At that point, the fact that he was stuck at a 2 year old's princess party wearing a pink rhinestone tiara stopped mattering. The only thing that mattered was the fact that he was lucky enough to have been allowed to help raise her and be apart of her life.  


* * *

Marie sat on the bed and stared at Emma's dismantled crib as it leaned against the opposite wall of their suite. They had just moved her to her own room, complete with a toddler bed and Marie was not handling the transition as smoothly as she thought she would.

Remy walked out of the bathroom wearing nothing but his pajama pants and laughed lightly when he followed Marie's somber gaze to the crib. He sat down on the bed next to her and kissed her shoulder, "Ya alright, belle?"

She ran a hand through her hair, "My baby girl is two already...when did that happen? It seems like just yesterday she was a newborn that fit right in my arms...now she doesn't even wanna be picked up."

Remy leaned in to kiss her neck, "You wanna baby that can fit in your arms...I'm your man, belle."

Marie closed her eyes as she felt his lips connect with her primary erogenous zone. She giggled as he began nipping lightly, "Let's get married first."

He pushed her back onto the bed and climbed on top of her as she giggled again. Remy ran a hand through her hair and moaned as she wrapped her legs around his waist, slightly thrusting upwards against his hardening member.

"Come on, cherie...let's do it. We can get rid of them pesky birth control pills tonight and go down to the courthouse tomorrow."

Her smile faltered a bit, "How can we be so sure we're ready for another?"

He kissed her lips sensually, "You never do...but that's the beauty of parenthood, right?"

Marie sighed softly as she stared up at him. Truth be told, she wasn't sure about having another child so soon. She was still so young and Emma was barely out of diapers...on top of that, she hadn't yet forgotten about the long torturous ordeal she went through to give birth to her daughter. She just needed a little more distance between that memory and having to relive it...but she didn't want to tell Remy that.

She was sure he would take it the wrong way...so she desperately attempted to put him off until she felt more comfortable about having another baby. She patted his hands as they roamed over her body, "I'm gonna go get us some wine."

Marie slipped from beneath him and pulled on her robe before padding from the room. Upon her arrival in the kitchen, she found Logan, sitting at the island, nursing a beer.

She faltered in her steps a bit as she cursed in her head. Why the fuck was everyone always in the kitchen late at night?

He almost smiled upon seeing her, "Hey...couldn't sleep?"

Marie shook her head slightly, "I was just coming down for some wine."

Logan tried not to roll his eyes at that. It was obvious she and Remy were having another romantic night in their room. He shuddered at the thought.

He watched her as she moved around the kitchen. She wore a short robe and an even shorter nightgown underneath...she looked amazing.

She struggled to reach the secret wine bottle that was stashed on the highest shelf imaginable. He laughed a little and walked over to her, leaning in as he reached up to grab the bottle from its hiding place.

Her breath hitched in her throat as she felt his groin press against her ass, trapping her between his frame and the counter.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

"I never should have left you..." he whispered as his hand quickly moved to her front, undoing her robe and slipping his hand inside to cup her breast.

She whimpered softly and struggled to keep her eyes open, "Don't do this."

He leaned in and nipped at her ear, breathing heavily against her lobe, "I never stopped wanting you, Marie."

She felt herself growing weak against his touch as he gave her breast a squeeze and slowly allowed his hand to move down to her crotch. She whispered unconvincingly, "Logan...no."

"I know you want me baby..." he whispered as he nipped at her neck.

"No!"

She pushed him away and turned around, but he was quickly smothering her body with his. He stared down at her and ran his hands up her sides, "I love you...come on Marie...we have a kid together."

At that, she narrowed her eyes and yelled, "No! What you did to me would have killed me if Remy wasn't there! I loved you so much...like an idiot I put all my stupid little hopes and dreams in your hands and you broke them into little pieces! You were too much of a coward! You're not good enough!" She shuddered when the sigh that escaped his lips caused his chiseled chest to rise against hers. She lowered her voice to a near whisper, "Remy is my future. He makes me happy and I love him more than I can say. He wouldn't ever hurt me the way you did."

Logan looked as if she had just stabbed him through the heart, "So that's it then, huh?"

She put her hands on his chest and gave him a gentle push to give herself some distance from his body. She hated him for what he had done, but her anger toward him had done little to destroy the fact that he was a fine specimen of a man.

"That's it..." she whispered without looking into his face.

He nodded and walked away. Soon after, she rushed back into she and Remy's bedroom.

"Hey belle...where's the wine?"

"Fuck the wine", she said as she leapt onto his lap and crushed his lips against hers. Her quickly and jerkily yanked her robe from her shoulders before hiking up the fabric of her nightgown.

They were moaning and panting before he even penetrated her. She needed to do something to prove to herself and Remy that she was not weak to Logan...she needed to give Remy the future he wanted.

He rolled them over and began kissing her neck before she briefly stopped him and looked into his eyes, "Ok LeBeau...let's have a baby."

He smiled down at her, "You sure, cherie?"

She nodded, "Yea..."

He immediately went back to licking and biting at her neck and chest. She moaned and arched her back as she felt his hardness press against her panties through his pajama pants.

He greedily groped and squeezed her body for what felt like an eternity before she whispered seductively, "I want you inside of me."

Remy smirked and sat up, shedding his pants and yanking her panties from her hips. He laid back down between her inviting legs and entered her, moaning in soft satisfaction as he felt himself fill her.

After several minutes, they came together.

He collapsed on top of her and laid soft kisses across her chest as they both attempted to catch their breaths.


	10. Chapter 10

Kitty, Jubilee and Storm had finally convinced Marie to have a small, intimate garden wedding followed by a small reception in a tent out back on the mansion grounds. The professor convinced Marie and Remy to allow him to pay for their wedding. He did, after all, consider her to be a daughter.

Once funds were secure, the wedding planning process was in full swing and completely consumed every female involved.

Remy just wanted to know what to wear and what time to show up.

Logan just wanted to know what time the ceremony was so he could make sure to throw himself under a bus at the exact same time.

A couple of months of planning and (courtesy of the professor) thousands of dollars later, the big day arrived. Logan stood on the balcony, watching as white chairs, flowers and an ornate wedding arch were set up by random workers.

A few feet away, a large event tent complete with "windows" was being erected. Logan let out an exasperated sigh before retreating back into the mansion, where he was nearly run over by Jubilee and Kitty. They were both wearing matching robes and their hair was swept up in formal up dos.

"Wolvie! Perfect...just the man I wanted to see. We need your help", Jubilee panted.

He eyed them both warily, "For the last time...I'm not goin' to this wedding."

Jubilee rolled her eyes, "No...we need you to get Emma dressed for the wedding. The hair stylist ran late, which made the makeup artist run late and now we're late to pictures and we need to help Marie get dressed. Please?"

Logan rolled his eyes and sighed, "Bring her and her dress up to my room."

A half hour later, Logan was up in his room, on his knees in front of the his daughter, straightening the white dress with light green ribbon tied around her waist. He smiled at her...she looked so much like Marie.

Her hair fell in soft ringlets around her face and was topped by a crown made of white and green hydrangeas. He kissed her forehead, "You look beautiful, kiddo."

"Dankoo papa!"

He glanced at the clock and sighed, "Guess I gotta get you to your momma's wedding."

Logan picked her up and carried her down the hall. He was met by Storm, Kitty and Jubilee, wearing matching pale green strapless, knee length gowns.

They quickly thanked him and took Emma before rushing down the hall. Logan glanced in the direction of the room they just left and figured Marie was still there...so he knocked lightly.

He heard her call from within, "Come in."

When he entered, he wasn't prepared for what he saw.

Her hair was pulled into a side ponytail, with curls cascading over her left shoulder and a white flower sat in her hair above her left ear.

Her dress was pure white and practically made her skin glow. It was a floor length sheath silhouette that clung to her curves perfectly. The deep v neck of the gown showed off copious amounts of delicious cleavage that nearly made his mouth water.

He didn't realize his mouth was hanging open until she blushed and looked down, "That's the reaction I was lookin' for when I picked this dress."

He cleared his throat and nodded, "You look...you look amazing, kid."

She smiled, "Thanks Logan...is everything alright? Where's Emma?"

"Uh...your army of bridesmaids swept her off."

Marie laughed a little and sighed, "I should get going too."

He let her walk past him, but called after her when she reached the door, "Marie..."

She turned around, "Yea?"

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for everything I did...and didn't do."

Marie nodded, "It's ok...I'm ok now. I'm happy, I mean look at me! It's my wedding day, I have an amazing daughter and I'm surrounded by great friends...I had to let go of what happened between you and I eventually."

Part of Logan wished that she would stay angry...at least that way, she would feel something toward him. Without that anger, she felt nothing for him. He approached her slowly and pulled her into a hug as he whispered, "I'm glad you're happy, Marie."

She hugged him back and closed her eyes for a second before she breathed out and pulled away, "Thanks..."

Marie gathered her dress up in her hands a little before leaving the room.

She was greeted by her bridesmaids and Emma at the bottom of the stairs.

"Momma wook wike pwincess!"

Marie smiled and leaned down to kiss Emma's head, "So do you, baby girl."

Professor Xavier had kindly paid for a bulk of the wedding, which was why it was such a classy affair.  
The grass aisle was littered with white rose petals and a string quartet played as Storm, Jubilee and Kitty made their way to the alter. Remy and his three groomsmen, Piotr, Bobby and Kurt, stood at the front, watching as each woman slowly and ceremoniously walked toward them to the tune of Pachalbel's Canon in D.

After the bridesmaids were in place, Emma began walking down the aisle, sprinkling rose petals. As soon as she saw Remy at the front, she abandoned her duty as flower girl and rushed toward him, "Dadee!"

He laughed and picked her up for a kiss, then set her back down. He held her hand as Marie came into view. His other hand went to his heart as his breath caught in his throat.

She smiled as she slowly walked toward him, clutching a small bouquet of white roses and calla lilies. As soon as she reached him, she silently mouthed the words, "I love you."

After some words by the minister, she handed off her bouquet to Jubilee and took Remy's hands, looking deep into his eyes. He whispered, "I ain't never seen a girl more beautiful than you are right now."

Marie blushed as their attention was drawn back to the minister, who was asking them to repeat after him. When it was Marie's turn, she choked up during her vows and squeezed Remy's hand. A tear escaped her eye before he reached up to gently wipe it away.

When the ceremony ended, Remy grabbed her in his arms and dipped her for a "movie kiss", which incited laughter from their wedding guests.

Logan had watched the whole thing from a balcony far above them.

The guests and wedding party gathered inside of the tent as the sun set. They had their traditional dance, cake cutting, bouquet toss, etc. Remy held his new wife close as they twirled around the dance floor. He kissed her lips softly, "That dress hugs you just right, belle...it ain't too difficult to get out of is it?"

Marie laughed and kissed him again, "All you gotta do is pull it up baby."

He leaned in and grazed her neck with a soft kiss as he murmured, "Mrs. LeBeau."

* * *

Logan was in his room, waiting for Jubilee to bring Emma up to his room so that he could put her to bed. Marie had asked him to take care of her full time for a few days so that she and Remy could go on a honeymoon trip to Puerto Rico.

When he heard a knock on the door, he was surprised to find Remy standing there with a sleeping Emma in his arms.

"She got a lil tired at the reception."

Logan nodded and opened the door wider so that he could walk in and lay the sleeping girl down. Remy kissed Emma's forehead before walking out of the room, "Thanks for takin' care of her."

"You don't have to thank me for watchin' my own kid."

Remy nodded, "Right..."

Logan ran a hand through his hair, "Be good to her, alright?"

"Always have been...always will be."

After Remy turned and left, Logan looked back at his daughter. He took her out of her dress and slipped her into her pajamas. He laid down next to her and brushed her hair out of her face, smiling a little as her nose twitched.

He realized that he was lucky that his potential future with Marie was the only casualty that resulted from him walking out the door on the fateful day that Emma was conceived. He could have ended up missing out on the opportunity to be apart of Emma's life...which would have, no doubt, destroyed him.

As Logan fell asleep next to his daughter, Remy and Marie were running through a shower of rose petals toward a limo that was waiting to whisk them off to the airport for their honeymoon.

* * *

**Reviews please!**


End file.
